Down in New Orleans
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Its Kurt and Dave's five year anniversary and they decide to spend it in New Orleans. Smut ensues. One shot. Passionate lovemaking. Rated M. I dont own Glee.


**AN: Hi everybody!**

 **I am so overjoyed by the responses and follows my stories have been getting lately so I decided to write this as a THANK YOU for the support. :)**

 **Its AU. Smut. Kurtofsky. What more can you ask for? ;)**

 **I hope you all like it? Let me know what you think?**

 **Warning: SEX. Hence why its Rated M.**

 **Oh btw Kurt and Dave have been married five years.**

 **I'm considering writing more. I don't know yet. Let me know if you wannaread more. Thank you!**

 **Please review. Please be kind. Have a nice day!-ILOVESSOMEGLEEX3**

 **Down in New Orleans**

Chapter 1

"You could've tipped her better." Kurt quipped.

"Oh, I tipped her enough." Dave said, dragging two suitcases.

The smaller boy turned down a hall. "Five dollars? Dave, it costs that much to buy a hurricane here in New Orleans."

Dave sighed, following his husband. "All she did was carry our bags to the elevator. I'm…ooof!" He dropped one of the bags. Kurt stopped, turned, and sighed. He waited until Dave grabbed the suitcase and lumbered down the hall again. Kurt resumed leading the way.

"Well, I hope you're not that stingy when we eat tomorrow morning." Kurt said.

"Ohhhhh! That's different, Kurt. It's just…" he swung a bag tighter in his grip, "Oh, it doesn't matter. Where's the room?"

"I think it's about four more doors down."

"Thank Christ." Dave huffed. Kurt rolled his eyes. Finally, they reached the door and Kurt put the keycard in the slot. Kurt turned towards Dave and opened the door. They entered the suite completely distracted from their surroundings.

"Put the bags here, Dave." Kurt said, pointing to the floor in the little foyer.

"Yes, sir!"

Kurt giggled. "And don't you forget it."

Dave smiled. And when he finished placing the bags where Kurt wanted, they turned at the same time and stared at their room.

They were instantly transfixed. A glorious suite with gentle cathedral ceilings and an enormous bed greeted them. A Victorian desk with ornate mirror was on the left and the walls were decorated in burgundy wallpaper with gold trim. Kurt was stunned at the prisms escaping the chandelier and Dave caught sight of the mahogany bar.

Green carpet swooshed under their feet with each step and Kurt was in love. Dave opened the bathroom door and was greeted with a ten foot, clawed, cast iron bathtub, complete with expensive-looking toiletries and plush white towels.

"Kurt! You should see this bathroom! Wanna take a bath?!"

But the singer didn't respond. He couldn't respond. Two solid oak chairs and a matching, exquisite table adorned the far corner and he was shocked to see a maple bookcase with real books! Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. Then, he turned and saw the heavy, navy blue curtains and stroked the stunning velvet, feeling the soft fabric rub on his fingers. Suddenly, he pulled the curtains apart.

What greeted him was absolutely stunning. In the distance, Lake Ponchartrain and the rest of the Mississippi River flowed below them. A gorgeous full moon cast the French Quarter in an ethereal glow and Kurt was never more in love in his life.

A foghorn sounded off in the distance.

Another one responded a second later.

The lights of downtown New Orleans hypnotized him.

And then he felt strong arms envelop him around his waist.

A foghorn sounded off in the distance.

Another one responded a second later.

The lights of downtown New Orleans hypnotized him.

And then he felt strong arms envelop him around his waist.

"My God, Dave…"

The bigger boy started swaying a little from side to side. Dave glanced at the view.

"It's alright." Dave said. And then he lowered his lips to Kurt's ear and whispered, "This view is much better." Kurt started to react but Dave held him in his place. Then, Kurt felt something sharp on his earlobe and realized his husband was nibbling.

"D-Daaaave! That tickles!" Kurt squealed, wiggling a little. But Dave held firm.

"I know."

The former singer let his head fall back on Dave's shoulder. Kurt could see people walking along the Mississippi River and some were probably fishing. Dave's hands snaked their way along Kurt's hips and suddenly, Kurt didn't care very much about the fishermen.

Finally, Kurt turned and felt Dave's hands remain still as the smaller boy turned. Then, they were looking at each other. Dave had one final growth spurt was now at least four inches taller than Kurt. Not that neither of them minded or anything.

Kurt couldn't stop smiling. Dave couldn't stop staring. And soon, lips finally connected and they could've cared less about tips, the Mississippi River, or the French Quarter. They were just kissing. Gentle. Confident. Confident that they were here and they weren't going anywhere

Dave pulled back and softly said, "Happy anniversary, babe."

Kurt's smile widened. "Happy anniversary."

"I love you." Dave breathed on Kurt's neck. And his hands urgently rubbed Kurt's small body.

The young man shivered with desire, closing his eyes letting his husband of nearly five years touch him as only Dave could.

"God! I love you too!" Kurt kisses Dave, Dave locking lips with him. Kurt's hands stroke Dave's face as both moan with pleasure.

They stay like this for a while, kissing and holding each other almost melding into one.

Then Dave took action first. He lifts Kurt almost bride style and Kurt suddenly surprised by the action yelps with joy.

"Dave, what are you doing?!" Kurt couldn't stop giggling as Dave runs to the bed and almost messily throws Kurt gently on top of the bedspread.

"This." he replies. Dave swiftly takes off his shirt and pants as he climbs slowly on top of Kurt.

Kurt moaned as they madeout. Dave growls softly in his ear as he helps Kurt remove his clothes. Both shirt and pants were thrown carelessly on the hotel floor and normally Kurt would yell about how expensive those clothes were but he was at this point in total ecasty he didn't care.

Dave kissed his lips, cheek, collarbone chest and abdomen.

Kurt eyes rolled in the back of his head as Dave started going further down giving Kurt the best oral he's ever had.

After that Dave and Kurt kissed and rubbed there members together for a while. Feeling hard and hot Dave couldn't take it anymore.

He momentary leaves his husband and grabs something out of his suitcase. Kurt was a little ticked off that they stopped until he saw Dave grab a condom and lube. Kurt smiled. Dave smirked.

After putting the condom on Dave once again slowly walked back to the bed and got on top of Kurt. Kurt shut his eyes hard totally lost. He didn't want this to end.

After a good amount of lube was used Dave took the tip of his member and slowly worked inside of Kurt. Propelled it bit by bit making sure he wasn't hurting him.

Kurt gasped and arched his back gasping for air and moaning.

"Uh Ah Ah! Dave!"

"God _YOUR_ so _BEAUTIFUL_!"

Dave looked at Kurt who had his eyes closed admiring this beautiful pale man under him.

Dave couldn't take it anymore. He lifted Kurt's legs and started pounding harder and harder into Kurt.

"Ahhhhh! Jesus Kurt! I fucking love you!" Dave breathed out.

Stars invaded there eyes. Both were rocking the bed with there rythym.

Nothing in that moment mattered. It was just them.

But all things must come to an end. As Dave slowed down.

"Baby... I'm gonna..."

"Do it! Do it. I love you." Kurt breathed again as Dave growled and moaned loudly as he climaxed.

Kurt never saw a more beautiful sight.

A few minutes later with tears in his eyes from the best experience ever, Dave collapsed on top Kurt as Kurt whispers sweet nothings in his ear, rubbing his lover's large back.

Dave grabs Kurt's hand and motions for him to masturbate. He does. Kurt's eyes roll in the back of his head as he too climaxes.

Dave was so in love. He couldn't believe it.

A few moments later as the two men were spent Dave gets off the bed and goes in the bathroom and grabs a towel to clean both men off.

Kurt in his own state didn't see Dave. He was totally relaxed and happy. He was exhausted.

Soon sleep invaded there eyes as they cuddle in each others arms.

"Happy anniversary Kurt. I love you".

"Happy anniversary too. I love you so much."

Finally both fell asleep the rest of the night.

.

 **AN: So what do you all think? Do you wanna see more? Please review. Be kind. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **UPDATE: I noticed a LOT of grammical errors and mistakes since this was first updated last night. Sorry about that guys. Half of this was beta'd and half wasn't. I fixed the errors but if you notice more, PLEASE tell me. I am trying my best. Thank you! Have a great day!-ILOVESMESONEGLEEX3**


End file.
